bodyache
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Alguien dijo una vez que tres son multitud... *H & BL*. *Ménage à trois*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi, sensei.

 **Prompt:** 007\. Pintar con las manos [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

 **Nota:** Kiribakuraka es mi OT3 y los loveo con intensidad. Esto es autoindulgente por completo. RI P me.

* * *

 **i–**

 **C** uando ellos comienzan a salir es raro ver a Uraraka y Kirishima andar los dos, solos.

Bakugou no atiende mucho a las razones, ellos lo quieren y él no les odia, no tanto. Así que iniciar una relación poco convencional no le resulta tan raro como aparentaría. Pero Uraraka (cara de ángel belleza sobrehumana) y Kirishima (pelos de espinas chico con corazón de oro) se tratan como amigos y poco más y sus interacciones siempre son algo torpes y bruscas.

Claro que luego entra él en la ecuación y ambos mueven cielo y tierra por compartir un poco de su compañía áspera de lija y ey, _no está tan mal_.

Es que Bakugou se odia a sí mismo y Uraraka y Kirishima lo aman por los tres.

Pero de pronto Kirishima la busca más. Y ella se lo permite. Bakugou los oye quedar para salir ya sea a pasear o ir a un sitio en concreto. Y Uraraka empieza a tomar a Kirishima de la mano en los pasillos y suelta risitas de mazapán y azúcar y con un crayón se les pintan las mejillas de rojo rojo rojo. Y Kirishima la abraza por detrás y la carga en el aire dando vueltas, pero sin marearla.

Bakugou, curiosamente, no siente celos.

Algo como una punzada de envidia, tal vez. Más desaparece casi al instante en cuanto Uraraka le da un beso en la mejilla y Kirishima choca puños con él y no lo excluyen, jamás.

Así que se vuelve una costumbre que la clase 1A vea a Kirishima y Uraraka llevarse de maravilla. Rápido y sin complicaciones.

(Ninguno de ellos lo sabe, no obstante Bakugou es quien más les observa).

Igual que una polilla hacia la luz. Está encandilado.

 **ii–**

La primera vez que Bakugou besa a Uraraka es precipitada y hay dientes chocando de por medio.

(Ella sabe a durazno).

Lo hace por impulso, y es más un capricho que otra cosa, pero Uraraka le corresponde sin siquiera la necesidad de pensarlo y pronto Bakugou posa las manos en sus caderas, no del todo seguro de qué hacer con éstas y temiendo sudar y estallar. De dentro hacia fuera.

Es como una lluvia de verano. Ligera y refrescante.

Y Uraraka ríe entre besos y le acaricia el cabello de dinamita y a Bakugou lo invade la fiebre (fiebre mortal, fiebre devastadora). Más no deja de besarla. Porque se siente bien y ella es un hada con ojos de espejo que lo ha embrujado. No tiene escapatoria. No desea escapar.

En busca de oxigeno se separan al cabo de un rato y ella recarga su frente con la suya y le sonríe como acuarela monocromática.

Embarra su mundo de colores.

La primera vez que Kirishima besa a Bakugou es lenta, premeditada y quizás sus lenguas se entrelazan sin intención de ello.

(Él sabe a menta).

Lo hace por ganas, y no se trata de ningún capricho. Es anhelo. Manos que se exploran. Respiraciones apagadas. Algo como soy tuyo y tú eres mío pero también somos de ella ¿vale? y por supuesto, quiero comerte y si dejas de besarme _te mato_.

Es como magma y tierra que se abre, quebrándose por la mitad.

Y Kirishima sonríe contra su boca, demasiado feliz. Bakugou frunce el ceño ligeramente y le da un empujón en señal de advertencia. _No me trates igual que a una chica, joder_. Kirishima le hace caso y obedece.

Y tras devorarse un poco Bakugou esconde su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, malhumorado. Permanecen así un instante.

Todo es blanco y negro y en una escala de grises.

(no sabe a quién besar ahora).

 **iii–**

Kirishima suele platicar mucho. A todas horas. En cualquier lugar. Es simpático y una buena conversación siempre le agrada. No es ninguna sorpresa que todos en la clase 1A se lleven bien con él. Uraraka es toda charlas amenas y de chocolate. Bakugou es algo más callado, excepto para maldecir y gritar.

(Grita cuando se emociona y cuando se frustra y cuando se cabrea y cuando se deprime. No sería anormal que gritase incluso cuando se enamora, excepto que en ese aspecto prefiere el silencio y los gestos pequeños. Se vuelve algo más dócil, como un cachorro irritado al que el afecto nunca le viene mal aunque lo rechace por rebeldía).

Y el punto es.

— ¿Hey Bakugou, te apetece venir a mi casa con Uraraka y ver unas películas en la tarde? —sugiere Kirishima, muy casual.

— ¡Oh, oh! Que sean de terror.

— Ochako tú siempre quieres ver cosas desagradables —apunta Bakugou, sin doble significado.

— ¡Kacchan, qué grosero! —replica—. Son muy buenas, el género es muy bueno.

— Sí hombre —la apoya Kirishima—, oye Uraraka has oído hablar de esa peli donde...

Y se distraen. Soltando comentarios y exclamaciones de euforia. Parecen niños. _Son niños_ , después de todo. Él se limita a oírlos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y pateando ocasionalmente las piedras que se le crucen mientras caminan por el patio escolar, camino a la salida.

— ¿Entonces quedamos?

— ¡Hm! Yo llevaré palomitas —y lo miran—. ¿Kacchan?

— ¿Bakugou?

Suspira, con frustración creciente.

— Claro. No tengo una mierda mejor que hacer.

Y ellos se emocionan y lo abrazan al mismo tiempo. Asfixiante. Tic-tac, la bomba puede explotar en cualquier segundo. Tic, tac. Bakugou prefiere fingir demencia antes que admitir que se ha sonrojado. Pero antes de que suceda eso o algo parecido, se despiden.

— Nos vemos al rato Bakugou.

— Ahá.

Kirishima se va, Uraraka tarda un poco más en irse también.

— Te quiero —borbota ella, atropellada.

 _Lo sé_.

Y por fin sale pitando, en busca de Iida y Deku.

A Bakugou se le calientan las orejas.

(Él nunca le dice que la quiere. No con palabras. Aún así–

Uraraka lo escucha).

 **iv–**

Uraraka huele a primavera. No a perfumes como los que algunas de sus compañeras usan, o esos productos baratos. Sino a primavera, simple y sencilla.

Es estúpido, infantil, insidioso– pero cierto. Muy cierto. Porque Uraraka huele a flores, a miel, a un sol caliente que se incendia, a panqueques recién horneados.

Bakugou no puede evitar notarlo cuando ella le abraza, envolviendo ambos brazos entorno a su cintura. O cuando se le acerca por detrás en el salón de clases y se recarga un poco para revisar sus apuntes de clase y comparar notas.

— Ey Kacchan, ¿cómo resolviste este problema?

También cuando duermen juntos, sólo abrazándose, sin hacer nada más, y ella se aferra a él entre sueños y suspiros y a Bakugou le pesa la caja torácica y cree que su corazón de volcán va a hacer erupción y quemarlo todo y a todos.

(Arde arde arde).

Kirishima huele a óxido. Si es que el óxido tiene olor, después de todo. Quizás tenga que ver su Quirk de endurecimiento. Aunque Bakugou prefiere ignorarlo.

Es molesto, un poco insufrible, casi asfixiante– pero reconfortante. En cierta manera. Porque Kirishima huele a sudor, a metal que se funde, a sal, a quemaduras recién hechas.

Son cosas que le gustan, muy en el fondo.

Se percata siempre que caminan lado a lado por las calles pensando si van a ir a un árcade o no, junto con Kaminari. O cuando entrenan juntos en sus ratos libres o en Yuuei. También si comparten el sofá en la casa de Kirishima y se sientan muy juntos y éste descansa la cabeza en su hombro, como apunto de dormirse.

— Hombre, eres muy cálido.

—... Lo que sea.

Sí, sí. Hasta nunca y adiós.

El pulso le corre a prisa como un ferrocarril a punto de descarriarse. Sin embargo, no lo aparta. Nunca. Y Bakugou cree que va a asfixiarse y que hay flores rojas brotando de su pecho.

(Arde arde arde).

Diferentes y únicos, a fin de cuentas, ambos huelen a hogar.

 **v–**

En las noches largas del verano suelen acostarse los tres juntos, casi hechos ovillo y con las rodillas muy pegadas. Tienen sudor en la frente y Bakugou no alcanza a adivinar qué manos pertenecen a quién (pero eso es mentira). Los dedos de Uraraka son suaves y tibios, los de Kirishima un tanto más ásperos y calientes.

Él les acaricia los brazos con aparente desinterés y el único ruido en la habitación son sus latidos desafinados. (Componen una música pésima que a pesar de todo disfrutan igual).

No encajan el uno con el otro, pero de alguna manera lo hacen. Porque Bakugou es una paradoja en cuerpo de humano. Y Uraraka está hecha de avellana y sueños misteriosos. Y Kirishima es fuerte, tenaz, un modelo ejemplar entre los jóvenes.

Uraraka siempre queda entre los dos. Está contenta de estar entre el estómago de Bakugou y la espalda de Kirishima. Así, muy cerca. _Másmásmásmás_. Él le dibuja círculos alrededor del ombligo y la percibe temblar ligeramente. Y Kirishima le da besos diminutos e inocentes acá y allá, provocándole cosquillas.

Le disgusta demasiado.

Y es que su corazón revolotea, más rápido, más rápido y más rápido y maldita sea—Uraraka sonríe como sólo ella podría hacerlo, como si Bakugou fuese el centro del universo, como si fuese alguien especial (quizás lo es). Y Kirishima le murmura en broma que le preste atención también o se va a poner celoso. Uraraka vuelve a reír.

Entonces se exploran, igual que un mapa. Aquí y aquí y aquí. (Son magníficos, jóvenes, terribles y).

Bakugou estando con ellos se siente capaz de hacer que llueva vainilla.


End file.
